


Yo-ho the Pirates Life for Me

by threepios



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: Jack Sparrow takes a moment to appreciate the family he has.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Yo-ho the Pirates Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jack Sparrow and his crew being wholesome. 
> 
> I hope I satisfy what you were looking for, anon! Please enjoy!

Jack Sparrow had lived most of his life in a blurr. He was always in movement, always looking for someone or something. He was always looking for an escape or a possible way to leave his current life behind. To finally be free from the constant fear of being betrayed. 

Right at this moment, Jack felt everything except fear. He stood on his deck, watching as the crew celebrated (what exactly they were celebrating was lost) and as they laughed and danced with each other. He could spot Elizabeth and Will holding one another, speaking softly, laughing quietly. He grimaced, just the sight of them being all lovey-dovey making him want to recoil. 

Mr. Gibbs was swaying along with Ragetti. He just took in this moment with a small smile, crossing his arms. After everything everyone had been through, they currently had nothing to worry about at the moment and could just enjoy one another’s company. 

“Aye, Jack,” Hector Barbossa limped over to join the other captain in watching their crew celebrate. 

“Barbossa,” Jack grinned back at him. 

Their rivalry was still very much there, Barbossa making it very apparent that he held a grudge against the man that had shot and killed him. In which, Jack had pointed out he had spent many more days trying to kill _ him  _ in return. It was a frivolous argument that lasted weeks before Mr. Gibbs proposed they both leave each other alone. 

That only led to them prancing around each other with little backhanded comments.

Now they stood together just watching almost solemnly as the rest cheered and sang. 

“A joyous occasion, I would say.” Barbossa said, giving a crumb of food to his monkey...Jack. 

Jack sighed through his nose. “As weddings usually are.” 

Ah, he remembers now, Elizabeth and William had married. Both of them had become one, Liza and Will-William Turner. Had a nice ring to it, he thought to himself as his eyes drifted to the couple once again. 

Barbossa chuckled almost mockingly. “Aye, aye. A bond one shall never break.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “You don’t hold a grudge against them?”

“At least young Liza makes a fine pirate,” the older pirate grumbled, smirking smugly. “William takes after his father.” 

Jack huffed, rolling his eyes. “Your judgment is askew.” 

“Perhaps.” Barbossa looked to the stars. “You are a hard man to read, Jack Sparrow, but I think I finally understand what you fight for.”

‘ _ Nothing. I fight for myself. _ ’ The words died in his head as he took a sober swallow, very unlike himself. “And what is that?”

“Your family,” Barbossa lifted a hand towards the crew as they started to dance around Will and Elizabeth. “You may run but part of me believes that you might be a good man yet. Let’s see what destiny has in store for ya, eh?” 

The man finally limped down and joined the others. Will expressed his gratitude for the pirate marrying them. 

Jack had thought about the recent years and his heart clenched, he blinked back tears as he took in the betrayals and the death. With a deep breath, he deflated and his shoulders slumped before he jumped from the railing and landed. 

“Where’s the rum!”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad that this is the first piece of POTC stuff I've done.


End file.
